


《20190928 THIS IS MJ》观影体

by sanqianyuanzhiqiu



Series: 虹组 [21]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25239154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanqianyuanzhiqiu/pseuds/sanqianyuanzhiqiu
Summary: 如果豆丁和润包看到2019年9月28日放送的THIS IS MJ——
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Series: 虹组 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1377046
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	《20190928 THIS IS MJ》观影体

【松本润（紧张换衣中）

樱井翔：いいね、いいね！】

润包（天真无邪脸）：翔くん为什么要说いいよ？是夸奖吗？（扑）是吧是吧是吧！（眼巴巴）

豆丁（一把接住）：是是是……（敷衍顺毛）

豆丁内心：woc这小子长大了居然腰还这么细？妖精吗？！还有我到底为什么要说いいよ………这种话也能平常地说出来了吗不愧是我！GOOD JOB 长大的SHO！

【樱井翔（紧张换衣中）】

润包：翔くんかっこいい—————！

豆丁（仰天长笑）：啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我果然成为了muscling boy我就知道我还是可以长高的！

【醉酒拉人小剧场】

润包：翔くん这个好玩我们也来吧！

A.润包的场合。

润包（费力拖手）：这位客人你快起来本店要打烊啦！

豆丁（压低嗓音）：無理無理無理無理！

僵持一会儿——

润包（眼珠一转）：你不起来，那别怪我了！

松手，往樱井怀里一滚——

豆丁：…………………松本润你赶紧给我起来！

B.豆丁的场合

豆丁（拖手）：这位客人——

话音未落，“醉酒客人”自行站起，扑——

润包（搂住“waiter”的脖子，蹭蹭）：走不动了，要翔くん抱回家———

豆丁：…………我再信你的邪！

【樱井翔：谢谢你去我家收了塑料瓶子。】

润包：30+的我………居然是一个强迫症（受到打击

豆丁翔（意味不明地上下打量）：没想到呢，变得这么贤惠了？

润包（警惕）：………（你想干什么？）

【松本润：这真的不是我的惩罚游戏吗？】

豆丁翔：啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈まっちゃん你居然停了这么久才说话！诶まっちゃん你脸红了！（超大声

润包（再次shock）：30+的我，居然还不能一秒接话……我果然没能成为一个合格的搞笑担当（泣


End file.
